Secrets Revieled
by Dueling Fire Demon
Summary: Hiei comes to Kurama at night, yet Kurama's parents are suspicious of him so they investigate his weird habits. What will the parents find? What will Kurama tell them? and why did Hiei come in the first place?


"Please mother, I have to finish my home work," Kurama called down the stairs to his mother.

"Okay Shuichi. Be sure to go to bed early though," Shiori called up to her son.

As Kurama headed up the stairs, a dark shadow caught his eye. And before he knew it, he saw Hiei standing at the top of the stairs.

"Took you long enough fox," Hiei said with crossed arms and no emotion.

"Hiei I didn't know you'd show up tonight, please, let's talk in my room before someone notices you," Kurama said gesturing down the hall.

"Hn" Hiei said as he fallowed the fox demon. Yet little did anyone know, that Shiori had heard their small conversation on the steps.

_What? _Shiori thought, _who is Hiei? And how did he get inside? Why haven't I heard of him before? _"Shiori," called Joe, her husband, "I heard that too, you know anything about this?" He asked with concern. Shiori shook her head 'no.'

"What should we do?" She asked shyly.

"I want to investigate this," he said plainly as he headed outside to the garage. (I don't know if this is true, but I'm gonna put Kurama's step father as a military guy. That means cool gagets!!)

Joe stepped into the garage and grabbed a large metal box. He rummaged through it until he found it: a spy cam and microphone. All he had to do was place it in Shuichi's window and then he could hear and see everyting.

"Joe, do you really think it is necessary to do this?" Shiori asked, "I mean, I doubt he keeps any secrets from us. Besides, it could very well be a friend from school,"

"Shiori, I know that, but then why and how would this friend get inside?" Shiori had no answer so she fallowed her husband and set up the camera and microphone. Once operational, afew seconds later, they saw their son, sitting on his bed, and this Hiei character leaning against a chair.

"Hiei what happened to your cloak?" Kurama asked wondering why his friend did not wear his cloak. For one thing it was winter and cold, for another he always had it on unless fighting.

"I…" Hiei started, "I gave it to Botan,"

"Why if I may ask?"

"Well… fox it is complicated," Hiei did not know how to tell the fox he loved the ferry girl, "well, we were outside and… we were talking… or she was talking and I was listening, and well, she was getting cold as I was walking her home because she asked me to. So I gave her my cloak to keep her warm and well"

"Well what Hiei?" Kurama asked, he knew the fire demon well enough to know something else happened that night, other than just walking.

"Fine, fox… I came with her to her apartment and I… sorta… kinda… kissed her… more like made out with her," Hiei blushed slightly from embaracement.

"Anything else?" Kurama asked. Hiei stepped away from the desk. That was when Kurama's human parents saw it: Hiei's sword. They immediately rushed inside because they saw the young man approach their son and went into 'parent mode.' Shiori ran to her son's room and knocked loud.

"Shuichi! You better open this door now!" She shouted. She never had yelled at him before.

"Hiei!" Kurama whispered.

"I know, I know… hide," Hiei jumped into the nearest corner on the ceiling in order to conceal himself in shadows.

"Come in mother, the door is open!" Kurama said calmly as his mother entered. She scoped the room out.

"Where did he go?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Who mother?"

"That man that was in here a few seconds ago Shuichi," Joe said as he did the same thing as his mother.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Kurama said acting confused.

"Hmmm" Joe said as he continued to scope the room with a hand on his chin. He looked up at the ceiling in thought, hoping some idea would come to mind. Instead, he was met with blood red eyes in a far corner. "Holy Shit!" He cried as he jumped back out of shock. Shiori looked to where Joe had seen the figure and screamed as well, "What the hell are you doing?" Joe shouted.

"Oh, just hanging around," Hiei said as he stayed frozen in his spot.

"Get the hell down from there, punk," Joe shouted angrily.

"God damn it," Hiei said aloud as he leapt down from his hiding place.

"Who the hell are you?" Joe asked reaching into his pocket to pull out his gun. (He is in the military remember?). Hiei did not reply, "Answer me! Your breaking and entering, that is a violation of the law, as a member of the army, I could easily place you under arrest," He said coldly pointing the gun at Hiei and glaring. Hiei started to chuckle at this.

"Kurama," Hiei said between laughs, "You… know… the guy better than me… is he trying to threaten ME?"

"Hiei, you so screwed up," Kurama said hoping his parents did not hear Hiei just call him 'Kurama'

"Who is Kurama?" They had.

Kurama froze, he did not know how to explain this, so he went with a lie, "My user name on a video game," His parents did not believe him and gave him a skeptical look.

"What video game Shuichi?" Shori asked in a seriously non-believing tone. Kurama had no idea what to say. The gun was still pointed at Hiei who had an amused look on his face.

A chuckle escaped Hiei's mouth and Joe tried to give him a death glare but it did not seem to phase the laughing fire demon.

"What's so funny?" Joe demanded, lifting the gun to Hiei's head.

"The fact that you think that the bullet will hit me if you pull that trigger," Hiei's smirk nearly doubled in size, "I could easily move out of the way before it hits me," Hiei explained as he continued to chuckle darkly.

"Shuichi…" Shiori began, a small glint of sadness entered her eyes, "I wish I could believe you, but I just know that's a lie you're telling us,"

"Mother," Kurama felt sad to lie to his mother, but what choice did he have? "could you tell father to put the gun away?" Kurama said calmly, "It would make it easier to explain," Hiei gave Kurama an 'are you out of your mind you baka' look. Joe put his gun away and glared at Hiei, who easily frightened the parents.

"Alright," Joe said keeping his hand close to his gun. "You could start by explaining him," He said pointing at Hiei who glared at the old man.

"Hn" Hiei said as he had his hand rest on his katana.

"Well…" Kurama stated rubbing the back of his head, "To start, he is a friend of mine. He is also friends with my other friends, being Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara,"

"The punks?" his parents said in unison, "Your friends with punks?" Shiori asked concerned.

"They're not as bad as you think, but I think you have more to worry about then those two,"

"Yes, like the guy in front of me with a SWORD and looks like he wants to KILL someone!" Joe exclaimed waving his hands in the air. Hiei chuckled at the human's statement of the obvious; he really did want to kill someone.

"Father please, he won't hurt you, besides, Hiei is not allowed to kill humans. He already got put on probation for steeling one of three… important artifacts," Kurama said giving Hiei a 'don't even think about it' look.

"Hn, as did you fox, if I remember correctly. Besides now that I think about it… your reasoning was better then what I had planed," Hiei said plainly.

"You got put on probation?" Joe shouted, "Why didn't we know about it then?"

"Well you see…" Kurama continued, "It really wasn't probation… it was more of a warning, really,"

"Alright," Joe put a finger to his chin again, "Just tell me: what were your reasoning then for stealing whatever you stole?"

"To save a life," Kurama said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Hiei smirked.

"You are going to have to explain further fox, these pathetic humans know nothing of anything, really," Hiei said as he walked to the window, "As for me, I'll just go-"

"Not so fast!" Joe said as he reached out and grabbed him by the arm. Hiei gave him a lethal death glare that sent chills up his spine, "You're gonna stay here as well, due to the fact you knew about this stuff too," Hiei clenched his teeth and reached for his katanna, drawing it out fully.

"Don't. Touch. Me. You. Incompetent, useless human," Joe let go of Hiei as fast as he could. The look in Hiei's eyes was one seen at the dark tournament that struck fear into Zeru's eyes during the first match.

"Hiei, put the sword away, would you?" Kurama asked nicely. Hiei knew Kurama would never forgive him if he killed the humans, so he did as he was told, but not without glaring at everyone in the room and growling out of anger, and a twinge of disgust, "Sorry about that," Kurama looked back at his parents who were shaken by the fear inflicted on them by Hiei. Said fire demon smirked with pride at how easily he could be feared.

"Now, as per explanations, here it goes…" Kurama said as he began his long explanations to his parents, Hiei filled them in on some things as well, of course he did it because Kurama told him to and the fact that he was forced to stay; mainly because Kurama wanted to hear more about his… activities.

"So you're a demon?" Shiori asked, a bit shocked at the new information and discovery of so many secrets.

"As is Hiei. Yusuke is half demon," Kurama said calmly, although you could hear sadness in his voice.

"So… Hiei is it?" Joe asked trying to make small talk with the demon that glared at him the entire time, "How old are you?"

"547" Was Hiei's only answer.

"Really, so… tell me Hiei… do you never smile?" Joe asked, he noticed that the demon never smiled once while Kurama spoke. Even at the parts that they all laughed at, like how Kurama described Yusuke's spirit animal, Puu, or the time or even the stupid thing about Kuwabara. Hiei answered with a simple headshake, 'no' Joe would not stop though, "Well ya gotta smile at something," Hiei glared at him. Joe had a stupid smile on his face, one you would think Kuwabara would make. Hiei smirked.

"Actually yes, I do…" Hiei said, "The deaths of my enemies and the utter stupidity of that Kuwabaka," Hiei said. He smirked more, knowing the humans were looking like fish. Kurama just stared at him before he remembered something.

"Oh I just remembered, Hiei what were you saying before, about you and Botan, I know your leaving out details," Kurama said to the short fire demon. Hiei started to blush a light shade of pink.

"Um well… Hiei moved his shirt collar over to the left a bit to revel a bite mark.

"So there are vampires too!" Shiori cried looking at the mark.

"No you baka!" Hiei shouted after rolling his eyes, "it is a mating mark,"

Shiori tilted her head in confusion.

"Mating is basically demon marriage," Kurama said plainly then turning to Hiei, "You mated with her?"

"No I mated with he twin sister," Hiei said sarcastically, "OF COURSE I MATED WITH BOTAN!" Hiei shouted.

"Wait, aren't you a little, I don't know, young, to get married?" Shiori asked.

"Hn, first off it is none of your concern, but if you must know, no I am not. From the day demon mating season starts to cause effects on me I am considered eligible to mate," Hiei explained with not a single emotion.

"So did this happen today?" Joe asked. Hiei nodded, "Why didn't Shuichi know about it then if you were getting married?"

"Demon mating is different you idiot," Hiei said coldly, "Demon mating is basically…" Hiei stopped himself not wanting to explain to the idiot the ceremony. Luckily Kurama was willing to do so for him.

"Demon mating is more of a private event only between the two. No one else is supposed to see it. But they will know it due to changes in the two's ora, "Kurama explained. He blushed slightly, because he had to tell them why, "A-also, the main point in demon mating is… to make offspring," Kurama's blush deepened, and his parents went wide eyed.

After a long talk with his parents, they finally accepted him for who he was, as per Hiei, he left long before so he could be with his new mate. Kurama though, was happy, no longer would he have to live a triple life around his family, the only thing that remained was finding his own mate before Kuwabara decides to mate Yukina. That way he won't be the last to find love.


End file.
